1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power steering apparatus of a vehicle in which a complex rack housing structure is separately manufactured and coupled in order to simplify the shape of the rack housing so that it is possible to prevent a weak portion from being generated in the main core for manufacturing the rack housing, thereby reducing a crack of the main core and it is possible to reduce the number of slide cores used in the manufacturing of the rack housing, thereby facilitating the maintenance of the main core and the slide cores and reducing the manufacturing process and time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a power steering apparatus of a vehicle, and FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a part of the power steering apparatus of the vehicle according to the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the power steering apparatus 100 of the vehicle, according to the related art, includes: a steering wheel 102 disposed above a driver's seat; a steering shaft 104 connected to the steering wheel 102; a steering column 106 configured to fix the steering shaft 104 to a vehicle body; a rack gear 108 and a pinion gear 110 that convert a rotational force input from the steering shaft 104 into a linear motion; a rack bar 140 having inner ball joints 130 at opposite ends thereof; a rack housing 150 formed to surround the outer circumferential surface of the rack bar 140; tie rods 160 integrally formed with the balls of the inner ball joints 130; and outer ball joints 170 provided on the distal ends of the tie rods 160 and connected to knuckles 190 of tires 180.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the power steering apparatus 100 of the vehicle, according to the related art, includes: the rack bar 140 that extends in the lateral direction of the vehicle and includes the rack gear 108 on a side of the outer circumferential surface thereof; the steering shaft 104 that includes the pinion gear 110 that is engaged with the rack gear 108; a torque sensor 207 coupled to the steering shaft 104; and the rack housing 150 in which the rack bar 140, the steering shaft 104, the torque sensor 207, and the like are accommodated.
In the power steering apparatus 100 of the vehicle, according to the related art, the steering shaft 104 and the torque sensor 207 are coupled to the rack housing 150, a connector 211 of a wire harness 209 that is inserted into the rack housing 150 through one side thereof is coupled to the torque sensor 207, and the wire harness 209 is inserted into the rack housing 150 through a wire cover 219 that is fixed to the rack housing 150 by fixing bolts 221.
After the steering shaft 104 and the torque sensor 207 are coupled to the rack housing 150, a rack housing cover 215 having a sealing member 213 coupled to the top thereof is coupled to the rack housing 150 by fastening members 217.
However, since the complex shape of the rack housing and a number of slide cores cause the main core for manufacturing the rack housing to weaken and crack, it is costly to manufacture the rack housing, it is difficult to carry out the maintenance of the main core and the slide cores, which are used to manufacture the rack housing, and the rack housing casting equipment becomes large.
Further, in the manufacturing of the rack housing having a complex shape, a number of slide cores cause an increase in the manufacturing process, time, and cost.